User blog:King Phillipe V Clemente/I just need to understand something - Dictator Cadet
Alright. I'm making a blog out of curiosity here. You can answer my questions, but don't argue please. Admins don't delete this because I'm just trying to learn. Alright thank you so much. Alright. I'm cadet, if none of you knew. Anyways for 3 years now I've known Pearson and I've been inactive recently but came back and caught up on some things. I'd like to do a comparison so people can really understand what's going on here and understand why people keep saying " OMG ITS PEARS " and ya, you know. First Comparison - King John Breasly of England vs. King Carlos Clemente of Spain Guild Creations *Pear's Guild Creations - Pears has made a countless amount of guilds, 8 of which maxed. Those being, Caribbean Rangers, Demons of Heaven, Freedom Empire, Freedom Empire 2, The Delta Empire, The Delta Republic, The Paradox, La Casa De Espana ( That guild that never got its name approved and was destroyed by Leon ) *John Breasly's Guild Creations - As far as I know. John has had a few guilds, none of which maxed. The best one he had got to 150 people until pears destroyed it. It was named Royale. Knight Co. Hardships - POTCO 1.) Pears Hardships * 1st Hardship - When Pearson was a pirate, level 20ish in demons of heaven the Co. Empire came in and randomly destroyed his guild leading him to hate The EITC. *2nd Hardship - He was set up and humiliated in The United Empire by macmorgan, captain andrew, and george treasurestealer leading him to create freedom empire which failed. He lost most of his men. *3rd Hardship - He made 2nd freedom empire, it failed. He met captain leon here and made him his third in command only a year later, captain leon betrayed him. *4th Hardship - He made caribbean rangers and defeated united empire, and knocked macmorgan out of power. Leon took power and betrayed Pearson and later destroyed the caribbean rangers. *5th Hardship - Captain Leon deleted multiple accounts of his, without reason. *6th Hardship - All of the ranger lords were terminated or hacked leaving him to fend for himself with hippie who was also later terminated. *7th Hardship - after freeing much of the game from The Co. Empire's regime, they all turned on him in an attempt to take power and failed. These rebellious leaders started spreading rumors destroying his reputation. *8th Hardship - Pearson came to the wiki and was immediately trolled by John Breasly and infinitely banned for saying " Hell " which is now allowed on this wiki. (apparently) Curycoo ubanned him and a month later john was made an admin and he banned him again. He's been banned since. There's a reason he keeps trying to come back. *9th Hardship - The majority of the game fights him and he has to deal with that stress everytime he logs on. John breasly, you've been able to communicate on the main wiki for years. - Pears hasn't John breasly, you have people that lead your guilds for you. - Pears doesn't. John breasly, you are treated fairly by the admins. - Pears isn't. John breasly, you aren't trash talked every time you log on, yet you still complain about stress. have you been through 3 divorces? is your father overseas? is your mother a sex addict? - No. John breasly, you have multiple allies. - Pears has none, by choice. 2.) - John's Hardships *1st Hardship - He is in competitive classes in school. *2nd Hardship - He has to deal with the annoyances of his own country always asking " ORDERS SIR!!? " which is stressful. I speak from experience. *3rd Hardship - Pearson destroyed one of his guilds because of what John did to him on wiki which led to a rivalry. *4th Hardship - He has strict parents. *5th Hardship - People have attempted to overthrow him. *6th Hardship - He has to deal with little kids from pears guilds following him around going " DOWN WITH ENGLAND! VIVA LA ESPANA! " *7th Hardship - He has to deal with the vandalism that carlos la verde sanita causes on all of his wikis. There's many more things I'd say but I rather not offend anyone here. Anyways.... I needed to post this because I'm really starting to get ticked off with all the " I HATE PEARS, I HATE HIM, HES EVIL ". He's not, Ok. Grow up and move on. The majority of you haven't even seen him. 80 - 90% of you never met the original pearson wright. NONE of you were in caribbean rangers and none of you have seen his soft side. As he's always told me " It's not that I've changed, it's that people are choosing to see the good in me rather than the bad. " This isn't an unban request blog or whatever so don't start making accusations. I don't care if you unban him, just STOP trash talking him. What YOU'RE doing is cyberbullying. You trash talk someone all day long that isn't even on the wiki then you expect him to do nothing about it? NO WONDER he constantly ban dodges. He's defending himself, his pride, his people, and his christian beliefs. THANK YOU! - Cadet Category:Blog posts